What Could Have Been
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max and Alec wonder what it would have been like if Max had got pregnant during the breeding program.


****

What Could Have Been  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail: **donnalynn@darkangelsfanfic.com**   
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst/Drama  
Spoilers/Rumors: "Freak Nation" anything after.   
Season: 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Content Warning: Mild everything.  
Summary: Max and Alec wonder what it would have been like if Max had got pregnant during the breeding program.   
Author's Note: It always made me mad that they never went further into the subject on the show. Max and Alec never talked about it and it was never brought up. So, this is my take on how it could have gone.   
Pairing: Max/Alec  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Dark Angel"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

Six months had gone by since transgenics took up refuge in Terminal City. Things had been relatively calm except for the occasional covert mission the military tried to pull. Luckily, it was only minor injuries in all incidents. 

"Hey Max, " Gem greeted as she came to stand near Max. 

Max looked from what she was doing and smiled as soon as she seen the little baby that everyone came to call Hope. "Hey, and how's your little bundle of joy today?" she asked like a giddy little schoolgirl who was about to see the favorite band in concert. 

Gem laughed, "Oh a barrel of fun."

"Can I hold her?" Max asked trying to hide her utter excitement. 

"Sure, " Gem said as she handed her daughter over carefully. 

Max took her and cradled her in her arms, "Hey Hope, goodness you've gained some weight." She joked as she rocked the little girl in her hands. 

Gem laughed and shook her head as Max played and talked to Hope. "You're going to be a great mom Max, " she said confidently. 

"You really think so?" Max wondered as she played with the baby's fingers in her own. 

Gem nodded. About that time Alec came into the room and noticed Gem first but didn't see Max. "Hey Gem, where's Hope?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice. He was very fond of the baby and protective as hell like she was his own. 

Gem nodded towards Max with a smile, "Max has got her she's fine."

Alec looked over and seen Max holding and talking to Hope. He smiled at the image of her holding the baby. It was such an endearing moment he wished he could stop time. "Will you look at that, " he muttered. 

Max heard Alec's voice and looked over her shoulder at him. "What?" she asked curiously. 

He shook his head softly, "Nothing."

She looked back down at the baby and kissed her forehead. 

"Just wondering, " he said so quietly that only Gem heard him. 

Gem looked at Alec out of the corner of her eye and sighed. She knew they were breeding partners back at Manticore, and that nothing ever happened but…a year and a half is a lot of time to get to know one another. 

"Did you need something Alec?" Max asked as she walked back over to Gem to hand her Hope. Just as Max was handing her back she spotted Alec and squealed in happiness. 

"Uh oh, she saw me, " Alec smiled as Gem rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Take her before she has a hissy fit, " Gem ordered him. 

Alec took her and tossed her up in the air making her laugh. 

Max smiled at the look on Alec's face as he played with her. She remembered when and how Hope got her name. 

**__**

(Flashback)

"What is her name?" Joshua asked as he admired the small baby. 

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, " Gem said. 

"How about you name her Max. You seem to be pretty good at the kind of thing, " Alec offered with a smug smile. "You did name me after all." 

Max watched the baby for a moment and shook her head, "I can't think of anything."

"I'm amazed Maxie, " Alec said putting his hand over his chest as if he were having a heart attack. 

"Shut up, " Max muttered. 

"Meow, " he mocked. 

"Why don't you come up with a name then, " Max interjected. 

Alec tilted his head for a moment, "How about…Hope?"

Max, Gem and Joshua all exchanged looks.

"I like it, " Gem smiled. 

"Me too, " Max added. 

"Hope…first newborn of a new home, " Joshua said poetically. 

"Thank you Alec, " Gem thanked. 

Max stood and walked up to Alec. "Quit the talent you got there, " she teased. 

"I had a little inspiration, " he said looking her in the eye. 

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder as she walked away. 

**__**

(Present)

"Okay little lady, you'll have to play with Uncle Alec later you need a nap, " Gem said as Alec handed the baby back. 

"Seeya darlin, " Alec kissed Hope on the hand and waved at her. 

"See you guys later, " Gem waved and walked away. 

"She is so adorable, " Max commented as she watched them walking away. Once they were out of view she turned her attention to Alec. "So what was that earlier?" she asked. 

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

"You just…had this look I've never seen before, " she commented. 

"Nothing, I was just wondering, " he said. As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back, not really.

"About what? Come on tell me, " she poked playfully. 

"How long have we known each other?" he questioned. 

"Almost two years, " she shrugged. 

"And how did we first meet?" he grinned. It was an on going joke between them how they met. 

"You were my pain in the ass breeding partner, " she said. 

He nodded, "If we had followed orders we'd have our own six month old baby right now. Seeing you with Hope…makes me think about sometimes."

"Oh, " she realized. "I sometimes wonder myself. What it would've been like."

"You've got plenty of time Max. You'll have your own kid one day, " he leaned against the table beside her. 

"You think I'll make a good mom?" she asked as she looked into his eyes with uncertainty. 

"I have no doubt you'll make a great mom Maxie, " he never broke eye contact. "In fact, I know you will because you take care of everyone here, including me."

"Thanks, " she said. "You wanna know something?"

"What's that?" he asked. 

"You'll make a great dad too, " she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and pushed away from the table and walked away leaving him staring after her. 

"Thanks Maxie, " he whispered. 

****

THE END

* * *

**Home****  
****Max/Alec Fan Fiction**


End file.
